Computing and data storage systems, such as those used in communication systems, typically include a plurality of hardware elements or computing components such as servers, routers, switches and the like. Due to space limitations, such components are usually vertically stacked or supported in a vertical support unit such as a cabinet, shelving system, closet, enclosure or rack. Each component typically includes a chassis that at least partially encloses and supports the component's internal electronics. The component chassis is inserted through and into an opening defined by the vertical support unit.
In one known system, the component chassis is supported in a rack that includes four vertically oriented support columns. The support columns include either support panels or shelves that are attachable to the chassis to support the chassis in a horizontal orientation within the opening between the columns. In one known system, the chassis is stationarily mounted to the rack. In another known system, the chassis is mounted to the rack by slides, permitting the component to be slid at least partially out of a rack.
In many instances, such as during shipping of such components, it is desirable to secure such components to the vertical support unit to stabilize and prevent damage to the components. Under one known securement method, a bolt is inserted through a flange of the component chassis and is threaded into a tapped or threaded aperture formed in a column of the rack. To accommodate different vertical positions of the components within the rack, the column includes a multitude of vertically spaced tapped apertures.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate another known securement method in which a U-shaped clip 20 (known as a “Tinnerman clip”) wraps about a post or column 22 of a rack. The clip 20 includes a tubular internally threaded portion 24 which is positioned on a rear side of the column 22. The tubular portion 24 is aligned with one of the plurality of apertures 26 formed in column 22 of the rack. Once the clip is positioned about the column and tubular portion 24 is aligned with one of apertures 26, the component chassis (not shown) is moved into the opening of the rack such that the flange of the chassis overlaps the front side of column 22. The flange typically includes an aperture which must be aligned with aperture 26 and the tubular portion 24. Thereafter, a bolt (not shown) is inserted through the chassis flange aperture, and through column aperture 26. The bolt is then threaded into tubular portion 24 of clip 20 to secure the component and its chassis to the rack.